WWII Love
by Sky23345
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an air-force pilot, forced to participate in the attack on Pearl Harbor despite him being against it. However, after an accident he meets an American girl. What will happen? Read to find out! R&R please.
1. Duck and cover

**A/N: This story was an idea that popped into my head a while back, and I thought I'd be good to make it into a Naruhina fic, don't worry, I'm still gonna keep with my other fic, but this will probably only be updated every four days or so. Review and enjoy! **

**(^-^) Sky**

America.

The one dream that the #1 knuckle-head pilot wanted to accomplish involved America. But not this way. He never thought that he would ever be doing this. Much less on the place he studied about, the place he longed to travel to.

The blond boy looked at the clear sky and sighed before he chuckled to himself. Three days ago no one would have ever thought he'd be doing this. For "Japan's honor." they said.

"Japan's honor my ass…" He muttered as he balanced his plane.

It was December 7, 1941, two years after the Second World War had started. The axis powers –consisting of Germany, Italy, and the Empire of Japan- were quickly taking power in both Europe and Asia.

Naruto had enrolled in the Japanese air force when he was 20 years old. He never got sent to duty, and never thought he would have to, since Japan was doing mighty well in invading China and the island countries. But a year later he was called forth to perform a duty.

He couldn't believe he was going to attack the land he once admired. He spat at the floor, disgusted at himself. But there was no choice. If he didn't go with it he would have been discharged from the air force and would have been considered disgraceful.

Some of his friends that had enrolled into the air-force were right there, dropping bombs on naval ships and causing havoc. Who knew, maybe they got killed? Who would throw a memorial for them, doing such an unjust thing? Naruto Uzumaki had learned almost everything there was to know about the U.S., from the independence to World War One. He even knew English. Living in the U.S. one day was his biggest dream. But all that didn't matter.

He was part of the last unit, sent to give the final blow after the first four aircraft units. He wasn't very far away from Pearl Harbor, as he could see the flames way out in the horizon, causing grief to innocent people.

Naruto grimaced, finding it hard to believe he had to contribute to this madness. The unit's airplanes roared as they got closer and closer towards their target.

"Alright unit, we're not very far away, get ready." The unit leader said over the radio walkie-talkie. Naruto only nodded as he saw battleships firing anti-aircraft bullets the Japanese aircraft. _**Note: They are talking Japanese in this chapter.**_

"Alright on my mark we attack."

"Three." Naruto tightened his grip on the Kamikaze handle.

"Two." Naruto took a deep breath.

"….One." The leader said as Naruto and the rest pressed the handle down.

All their planes dipped as the remaining battleships noticed them and started shooting. The noises from the cannons were incredible, louder than the plane's engines themselves.

Naruto gripped the handle even harder, feeling his heart beat fasten. And fasten and fasten. Suddenly a shell hit one of the other airplanes mid section, causing it to almost tear in two as it plummeted down, smoke trailing behind it.

Naruto got even madder. How could Japan let them do this? Die for no reason? Sure, the attack on Pearl Harbor was meant to prevent the U.S. from stopping Japan in conquering the eastern islands, but to this avail?

Naruto pulled up as he was only about a kilometer away from the battleships. He had a torpedo under his ship's belly which was supposed to hit a battleship. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to press the release button. The distance between him and the battleships shortened as he started to sweat, trying to make a decision.

"Uzumaki, let it lose!" The unit captain yelled as the unit started to fire the machine guns on the ships.

Naruto stayed silent as the distance shortened and shortened. He was going to be caught in the explosion if he didn't drop the torpedo in the next few seconds. But he couldn't… And he wasn't going to.

Naruto swerved to the right and finally let the torpedo loose, being successful in purposely missing the battleship. The torpedo ripped through the water until it's propeller could go no further, and dropped in the endless sea.

"What the hell is wrong with you Uzumaki?" The captain yelled.

"I didn't sign up for this crap." Naruto said emotionlessly as his plane gained altitude.

The captain growled. "Don't expect to go back on a good note Uzumaki!"

"Who said I expected to?"

Naruto suddenly heard the sounds of gunfire dangerously close, and that was when he realized. He looked at the naval ship he was supposed to take down only to see that they were shooting at him. Some of the bullets grazed his plane as he tried to shake them off.

_Dum, Dum, Dum. _Were the sounds of the bullets coming out of the anti-air cannon. He could hear yelling of both war and grief.

And that's when one finally hit him. As he tried to evade them, one of the bullets pierced through his left wing and broke it in two as the loose piece fell to the ocean. Smoke trailed off the now broken wing as Naruto banked left, trying to reach land.

If he went on land, he at least had a slight chance to make a good landing and save himself. But if he landed on water, the chances were that he'd be shot, being so vulnerable. He silently cursed himself. The chances he would actually survive this was pretty small.

"Uzumaki! Come in! Are you hit?" The captain yelled over the walkie-talkie.

Naruto panicked slightly but managed to talk. "Y-Yes sir. I'm breaking the formation."

After a moment of silence the captain finally responded. "….Good luck son."

"Thanks sir." He said before once more concentrating on his main goal. Making it alive.

The shore was not very far away, but that wasn't his target. If he was going to make out of this one alive he would have to go down as slowly as possible.

The ship rocked as the marines gave up on shooting him and found another target. At least he had them out of the way. Smoke came out denser from the broken wing as it rocked slightly violently every few seconds. Naruto had to use everything he knew to keep the plane balanced.

But then his wing blew, violently shaking the plane right. Naruto accidentally let go of the handle and the plane plummeted at a high speed.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as his apparatus went haywire.

The plane was now only 20 meters from ground. Knowing that trying to gain altitude once again was next to impossible, Naruto had to try to make an unexpected landing.

"Damn, why did I get myself in this mess?" Naruto growled, pulling on the handle as hard as he could.

He could still hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions as people on ships died.

Only 15 meters.

Only 10 meters.

Only 5 meters.

The plane roughly hit the ground with a loud bang. Naruto shook in his seat as the plane violently landed belly first. Dirt sprayed everywhere as Naruto let go of the handle accidentally once more. The plane flipped over on it's nose and hit the ground with the cockpit on the bottom. The glass cracked and broke as great pain enveloped Naruto.

The plane finally stopped with a long crater trailing behind it. It's rotors were bent and slowly spinning and the body was dented and dirty. The tail was bent and disfigured.

Naruto moaned as he crawled out of the broken cockpit. A piece of glass from the cockpit pierced his shoulder and his head had a cut that bled down to his mouth.

He moaned once more before blacking out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. Hospitality

**A/N: Sky here once again! The new chapter is finally out, please enjoy and review (reviewing makes these chapters fly out faster).**

**I do not own Naruto in any way; all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A young American girl came out of her small and yet humble home. Her name was Hinata Hyugga, and she was the used-to-be heir to the huge Hyugga fortune. However, after an incident she was replaced as heir by her younger sister, Hanabi. She now lived in a small and cozy house, close to the sea. She had heard about the attack on the battleships through the radio, and had heard about how 2,000 people had died, and more were wounded.

"_I wonder what Japan's intentions are behind the attack." _She thought, while making some stew. Although she lived alone, she could still make some great food. _"I guess I should go get some fresh air while this is cooling down…" _

She slowly walked of her house, closing and locking the door behind her before facing the beautiful morning. The wind blew softly and the sounds of birds chirping filled her ears. She headed towards the only place where she was able to concentrate on the only thing she was good at: Drawing. It was a small piece of land with sand, dirt, and a few trees. It had once been used as a cropping land but was now abandoned, and she visited that place often if she needed to concentrate.

She walked towards it with her sketch book and pencil in hand. Even if it was the only thing that she was good at, her father did not care much for drawing, and had scolded did her even more for not being a worthy Hyugga. She remembered the pain, of how unconfident she was, and how prone she was to failing. But she was happy now, in her own home to live in, without anyone to scold her for being a failure, she was happy. Besides the fact she really didn't have many friends, but that was beside the point.

After a short while she was only a few yards away, when she saw a small amount of smoke emitting from an unseen source.

"_Is they're a fire?" _She asked herself. Maybe she should go take a look…

When she finally got there she gasped loudly. There lay a plane with a boy lying unconscious not too far away from it. The plane emitted some smoke as a crater was formed around it. It had definitely been a crash landing. She took her attention away from the plane and looked at the unconscious boy. He had spiky blonde hair and he was wearing an air-force jacket.

She slowly got closer to him, precautious as she did. But then she looked at the plane's insignia as well as his jacket's. He was from Japan!

"_What should I do…? I can't leave him there to die…" _She thought.

Her mind fought an internal war on what to do.

Naruto Uzumaki slowly woke up as his eyes failed to clear his sight. Everything seemed so blurry for a few seconds until finally he was able to see correctly. He slowly looked around, moving only his head. He seemed to be in a brown room. There was a small desk and a lap next to him, and not much more.

"_What, what happened, where am I?" _He thought as his head hurt.

Then suddenly all of his memories rushed back at him in a flurry. Him enrolling in the Air force, him being dispatched to attack Pearl Harbor, and him crashing.

"_W-Wait but if I crashed how did I get here? Am I still in America? What's going on?" _He yelled inside his head, confused and desperate for answers.

But he then heard footsteps coming his way, and saw a shadow growing bigger through the open door. Sweat dropped. What if he was being taken hostage? What if he was in some kind of jail? He didn't want to spend his life living in a small cell!

Finally the mysterious person walked into the room.

Naruto was completely taken by surprise. It was an American girl with long blue hair and lavender eyes. She wore a blouse with pictures of flowers on them, and carried a bowl of stew in her hands. He was left speechless. The last thing he had expected was a girl.

"Oh um… Y-You're awake…" She said.

Hinata Hyugga had decided to shelter the boy in her house. There was something special about him… So she had basically dragged him to her house, put him on her bed and treated some of his wounds with alcohol and other basic wound-treating liquids. Since she owned many books, she quickly read one on how to treat pierced wounds, and had carefully taken out the shard of glass the had once crossed his shoulder. She had quickly put bands on his shoulder before there was too much bleeding and he was now in a stable condition.

"_Thank God for books…" _She had thought while aiding the unknown boy.

Naruto didn't respond as the girl stood there, not knowing what to do. She hadn't thought he'd wake up already; it had only been two hours since she had tended his wounds.

"I um…" She stuttered. "Well I um… I made some extra stew for you… Although you probably have no idea what I am saying…" She said, holding the hot soup in her hand.

Naruto suddenly tried to remember the English he knew (which was a hefty load, enough to have a conversation.)

"I understand." He finally managed to say with a small accent. His lips felt incredibly heavy and dry, begging for water.

"Y-You speak English?" She asked, completely surprised.

Naruto only nodded.

"Where am I?" He softly asked, his voice rugged.

"You're still in Pearl Harbor… T-This is my house, a-and I'm Hinata Hyugga…" She said, walking towards him and setting down the stew on the small desk next to him. "You can eat this whenever y-you want…"

He nodded, smelling the food. It smelled delicious, and he suddenly felt ten-thousand times hungrier. Hinata helped him prop himself up, and as he was about to move his arms great pain shot down his left shoulder. He even yelled from the excruciating pain. He winced, looking down at his shoulder. It had bands circling it, and had a small red stain in the middle. His head had a cotton-like band-aid, he had a huge headache, and his legs hurt as if they were on fire. In other words, he was a living sack of pain.

"Are y-you alright?" Hinata asked. She quickly pressed to fingers on Naruto's wound, which at first hurt bad once again, but it quickly ceased as she added pressure. He even sighed.

"Um… So does that mean I have t-to feed you…?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her. He hadn't thought of that, and it sounded like a good idea, but his self-esteem would probably go lower if he let her feed him. But it didn't seem like there was much choice here.

He chuckled lightly and nodded, having a big smile on his face. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little. This boy was so cheerful, even in the situation he was in. Hinata blushed lightly and slowly put the spoon to his mouth. Naruto quickly drank down the spoonful. It tasted incredible, he wasn't sure whether it was that he was hungry or he loved the taste, but it tasted great. It had vegetables and meat, and the chicken broth was perfect. He even moaned in delight.

Hinata blushed even more at the silent compliment.

When she fed him the last of his meal she got up and was about to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait! I have not told you my name." Naruto said, finally remembering his English.

Hinata turned around, surprised.

"Just so you know… It's Naruto Uzumaki alright?" He said. Hinata blushed once more before nodding and walking away once more.

Naruto wanted to get up so bad. He wanted to walk around, he wasn't one to stay still for a long time, but he didn't have much of a choice. Plus he was incredibly tired. He slowly closed his eyes, mentally thanking Hinata for not leaving him to die wherever he had crashed as he went to sleep.

**A/N: Hehe, I hope that wasn't too shabby! I would LOVE constructive criticism, so please review, it's what fuels me to write chapters :] I love you people of awesomeness!**

**-Sky (=^-^=)**


	3. The King of Boredom

**A/N: Sky here! Hello! Ok, so sorry this one came out REALLY late, but I was focusing on other stuff and also I was laying out the plot, which was actually a tad-bit harder than it sounds, but alas, here it is the third chapter! Please review and enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Naruto; all its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto woke up once more as the morning sun was above the horizon. Naruto could see some flashes of the sun coming through the window as he squinted a bit and sighed. If he had to guess he'd say it was around 10:00 in the morning. He looked down at himself. His shoulder still had bands strapped around it, with the red blood spot still there, and also had the patch on his forehead. It seemed he had taken a real beating from the crash.

However this was not the way it ought to be. He knew that he was putting the girl in serious trouble, and although he enjoyed her hospitality, he felt extremely guilty. Guilty that this girl had saved his life, and at the same time putting her own on the line. He hadn't felt this bad for a long time. Funny thing, he felt bad for a stranger. The world really worked in a funny way. Naruto slowly moved up, making his shoulder hurt quite a bit, but he took it in and still propped himself up until he could see outside.

The U.S. was like he had always dreamed it would be. Out the window he could see a small prairie. The grass and a few flowers moved with the breeze, first one way and then the other. Naruto really did wish he could move and lie down in the grass. However, at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to stay. His involvement in the attack would certainly mean he would be arrested. The last thing he wanted to do was spend a part of his life in a lonely cell. Damn it his life was messed up!

Naruto felt like yelling but only kept on looking outside, longing for the time when he would be able to move. But then suddenly he heard a light tapping outside of the room he was lying in, as they became louder and louder, and after a while he once again saw the girl with long hair named Hinata Hyugga. He only glanced at her before looking back outside, as Hinata looked at Naruto only for a second before walking away. But she came back a few minutes later with a glass of cold water as Naruto slowly turned his head and sighed. The fact was, his throat was parched and begging for water, but it only added to his guilt trip. The fact that she offered her help to someone who did something as despicable as what Naruto had done, intentional or not, there was no excuse for Japan's actions. The raw reason to why Japan had attacked the U.S. was that they were simply paranoid.

"_Hmph, yeah, as if the attack did anything to soothe that, if it did anything it only added to it." _Naruto thought. Naruto might have not been the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but even he could plainly see –just like the prime minister did- that Japan's attack would bring forth terrible consequences, consequences that would not be able to be avoided by sheer will-power, or a treaty demanding peace.

Japan had crossed a fatal line. Naruto could only hope that the U.S. would be humane and not ravage Japan completely. He knew that the U.S. was a power to be reckoned with. He read many books, and knew about the U.S.'s major participation in the First Great War, as well as other wars. He knew that the U.S. was going to do something that they had been trying to avoid since the beginning of the Second World War. Involvement. He sadly thought about how much more blood would be shed, all because of this paranoia-based attack. It literally disgusted him.

But that was now Japan's problem. He had done what he had been told to do -or not- he was to no longer be involved, he would rather take his own life away by his own hands instead of fighting on Japan's side once more.

"Thank you." He said, almost saying 'arigatou' by accident. His voice was raspy and it hurt him.

Hinata only puckered her lips and nodded, about to bring the cup to his lips.

"I…I am able to do this alone." Naruto said, not trying to be rude. He just didn't like the idea of people doing everything for him.

Hinata only nodded once more before handing him the cold and foggy cup. The moist fog-water ran down his arm and silently dripped as he tried his best to keep the cup upright. It hurt as hell but he wasn't going to complain either, that was the last thing on his 'to-do' list today. However, holding the cup was not as near painful as lifting it, where the pain started to rapidly increase as it got closer and closer to his lips, but refusing to give up the cup finally touched his lips as he opened his mouth, the cold and soothing water running down his parched throat. It felt great, like jumping into water on a scorching hot day.

That cup had done _wonders _for him as he slowly finished it and let his arm fall unto his lap, tightly gripping the glass cup so it wouldn't fall. Hinata leaned forward and slowly took the cup from his hand as she turned around and walked out of the room, without another word. Naruto only sighed. Taking it as a sign, he contemplated in his mind what that meant. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him, along with all the other Japanese people. His choice had been selfish; he shouldn't have agreed to attack the U.S. He should have taken the dishonoring in. The real dishonor had been attacking another country for no reason. Naruto gritted his teeth, completely enraged at himself. What had he been thinking? Honestly!

He gripped the sheets hard until his hand was white, finally letting it lose when he had eventually calmed himself down. He sighed once more, before trying to go back to sleep, but being terribly unsuccessful at it. Too many things were roaming in his mind at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes as she walked back to the kitchen. She had really gotten herself in a mess, a big mess.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid." _She thought while putting her hand on her forehead, leaning forward on the counter.

She didn't regret that she had saved a man who had been on the verge of death, but regretted not thinking thoroughly about it. She had not been thinking about the consequences it could bring forth. But Hinata had to take that off her mind, so she quickly grabbed a book from a shelf and flipped through it. It was a romance novel, one of Hinata's favorites at that. So she put on a small smile and started flipping through the book, reading it once more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto mindlessly fidgeted with his fingers after several failed attempts at going back to sleep. He was getting seriously bored. He had never been one with a large attention span, so lying down on a bed without being able to do anything really didn't help at all. But suddenly something caught his eye as he turned his head and looked at the small desk beside him. It was a small orange book, and from the cover, Naruto could see that it was a romance novel. To be honest, he had never been one with romance. He had never really been good with girls -Just like his godfather, Jiraiya, had always told him- so Kami had never let fortune shine on him in that department. But he was very, very bored, so without further complaints, he slowly picked it up and set it on his lap, starting from the first page. He could read some English, although some words were hard for him, which he just skipped. He sighed and started reading.

**A/N: Alright, alright, don't kill me for this one. I understand it was almost 2 weeks late, and I am terribly sorry, I really am, and I know this might be a little short and didn't have many NH moments so, as I said, I am sorry with my whole artificial heart… Nah just kidding, I don't have an artificial heart (I think you guys might have guessed that one by yourself). Anyways, please bear with me here, and please review, it makes me truly ecstatic.**

**If I am able to get at LEAST around 5-8 reviews in each chapter, I promise I will give you hints as to what will happen in the next chapter :D**


End file.
